You Are My One And Only
by Our Hearts Beat On
Summary: Hermione is quite suprsied when she recives an invite to Draco Malfoys wedding. What will she do? Will she confront the feelings she's had since 7th year. Or will she keep supressing her memmories and feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**_So guys this is my first FanFic. Hope you guys like it. Annnd constructive critasim is welcome. :D _**

_It was a clear day the first time they met. Hermione had been shopping with her mum in London when she'd seen him standing all alone on the street looking nervous. She'd never liked it when people looked like that. It made her nervous. The boy was just standing there like a lost puppy or something. Hermione decided to go and ask if he was okay. "Mum I'll be right back." She said leaving her mum dumbfounded in the book store. Making her way across the road to the clothing store Hermione, plastered a polite smile on her face and approached the boy. She was a bit shy. She'd never randomly asked someone if they were okay on the street. "Um, Hi." She said nervously looking him the eye. The boy gave a curious look. "Hi?"_

_This boys eyes were a strange sliver color but they match his platinum hair perfectly. _

_"Um, Are you okay?" _

_"Yes."_

_The boy looked to be the same age as her. Mabey just 11. But he seemed older than that. He was a strange boy. "Are you sure? You're not lost or anything?"_

_"No. What makes you think that?" He said this raising an eyebrow. Hermione was immediately jealous. She'd always wanted to do that. _

_"Well you're just standing here in front of a women's clothing store. Its just odd is all." _

_"My mums in there buying clothes. I felt strange standing in there with her. So I'm waiting out here."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I guess I'll go then." She said looking at the ground embarrassed for just assuming he was alone. "Wait," He said as she turned away._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Whats your name?" this time it was his turn to look at the ground._

_"Oh. Hermione. Hermione Granger. Yours?"_

_"Draco. Draco Malfoy."_

_"Nice to meet you Draco." She said putting out her hand for him to shake it. He took it gladly. Even if she was strange he still thought her to be reasonably pretty._

_"Hermione?" came a voice from across the street. The little girl looked behind her to see that her mother had emerged from the book store and was now looking at her with the strange platinum haired boy. "That's my mum. I should probably go to her. I didn't tell her where I was going." She said looking back at Draco._

_"Oh okay."_

_"Nice to meet you." She said smiling at him. "Mabey we will meet again?"_

_"Yeah mabey."_

_The girl turned around and ran back across the street but, not without turning back to wave at the boy._

Hermione woke from her dream with a slight smile gracing her lips. Even though she hated Malfoy to her very core she couldn't help but smile at the memory. It had been so many years ago. God they'd only been 11 at the time. She'd been buying books to take with her to Hogwarts when she had seen him across the street.

She hadn't known that he was that much of an ass back then. But she'd learned since then. Hermione had finished her last year of Hogwarts when the war ended and was now working at the Ministry. Hermione had been the only one out of the Trio to go back to school after the war. Harry was head of the Auror department and Ron was captain of the Chudley Cannons. Hermione had decided to finish her education first. When she left school she'd immediately been accepted into the Ministry. Work was good it kept her mind from wondering to thoughts of the war.

The same day Hermione had the dream she got an invite to a wedding. She'd been sitting in her office finishing some paper work when a large brown owl had entered her office through the window. It was carrying a letter. Hermione took it from the owl and gave it a treat before it departed.

Hermione was curious about the letter. It was fancy with delicate handwriting on the front. It was addressed to her. When she opened it she had to read the letter several times before completely comprehending what it said.

_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Mr. Draco Malfoy_ and _Miss Pansy Parkinson._

_The wedding is to be held at Malfoy Manor on the 1__st__ of March. Please send your reply to Mr. Malfoy directly. It would be much appreciated if you were to attended._

_Sincerely _

_Draco Malfoy._

What the hell was Malfoy sending her a wedding invite? Hermione was generally shocked. Not by the pairing. Everyone knew that was going to happen. But by receiving an invite at all. She was going to have to sort this out before she even replied.

She didn't bother to tell anyone she was leaving but apparted on the spot to Malfoy Enterprises.

**Please review guys. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. Sorry if its a bit crtappy i had a bit of writters block. :)**

**I do not own anything!**

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk revising some contracts when she came bursting into his office. Her hair flying behind her as she stormed up to his desk. "What the hell Malfoy!" He could tell she was pissed.

"I'm sorry what?" He said in a clam tone. If she was pissed he had to stay calm.

She pulled something out of her pocket and threw it at him. "Why the hell did you send me this?"

To this he didn't have an answer. He knew he shouldn't of sent it but he just want to see her one more time before he had to marry Parkinson. It wasn't like he wanted to marry Pansy but it was what everyone expected. Sure Pansy was annoying but, she was pure blood. How was he going to explain this to Hermione? _No Granger. _He thought to himself. "Well? What the hell Malfoy? We haven't spoken in six years! And now you send me this?" He could tell she was really, really, mad this time.

"I'm sorry." He said feigning innocence.

"You're sorry! You bloody well should be! I'm ready to kill you."

"Ooh I'm scared." He said sneering at her.

"You should be." She said advancing on him. He had to admit Granger was infuriating but she was pretty hot when she was mad. Draco stood up ready to take what he threw at her. He deserved it. But the hit never came. She just stood there staring at him.

"What?" He was confused. Just a minute ago she'd been fuming.

She didn't say anything. Just turned on the spot and left the office. Draco sat back down and continued with his papers.

He'd finished all his work and was about to leave when he noticed the invite still sitting on his desk. Picking it up, he opened the letter to see if she'd actually said if she was coming or not. Of course she wasn't. He sighed and threw the letter on his desk. Not noticing the small slip of paper that was on his office floor.

Hermione had felt the rage leave her when she had looked into those silver orbs. She'd only had to look once and all of the memories from seventh year had come flooding back. All the feelings. _No. I never had any feelings other than hate for the ferret._ She thought to herself. It calmed her down a bit but there was still a lot of emotion pulsing through her. She wouldn't let those emotions out. It was time to visit Ron. After all she hadn't seen him in a week and they were still dating after all.

Hermione felt strange with Ron after her encounter with Draco. All of these feelings that she'd forgotten she had rising back to the surface making a damn of emotion that could burst at any moment. Ron was in high spirits because the Cannons had won their last game. So he didn't notice his girlfriend's strange mood. While Ron was going on about Quidditch Hermione simply sat there think of 7th year. What had really happened? She didn't remember. There were faint memories of a blond man but she couldn't place who it was. Hermione had always thought that Ron was the love of her life but there was something nagging at the back of her mind saying that once she had loved another. No that wasn't right she loved Ron. She had always loved Ron. Then was it when she saw Malfoy she acted like a lunatic. Hermione didn't really know why she'd been upset in receiving the invitation all she knew was that she was really embarrassed about it.

All through Ron and Hermione's dinner date she was contemplating whether or not to apologize to Malfoy. In the end she decided that really Malfoy dissevered it. He'd tormented her all through school and it was about time that she yelled at him.

Hermione fell asleep think about Hogwarts that night. She dreamed of him again.

"_Hey Granger."Malfoy said as he entered the potions room._

"_Malfoy." She replied back politely. She still didn't like the guy but they were potions partners and had agreed to be civil to one another._

"_What are we making today?"_

"_Vertisurm."_

"_Interesting choice hey Granger?"_

"_Hmm."_

_They were in the potions lab. Hermione remembered this day. It was 7__th__ year and she and Malfoy had been paired up for the year. She had to admit he was rather good at potions but it's not like she'd admit it. What happened in this particular lesson had changed the rest of the school year for them._

_She'd taking their potion to Slughorn and on the way back she'd tripped on something. But before she'd been able to fall flat on her face Malfoy had caught her. The feeling of his hands on her arms had been strange but nice at the same time. For some reason she wanted them to stay there forever. He'd helped her up and then gone back to the table. _

"_Malfoy?"_

"_Yes Granger?"_

"_Can you help me study for the potions test?" she hadn't known why she'd asked but for some reason she wanted to spend more time with him. When he didn't reply she scolded herself for being so stupid. "Actually yes. If you'll help me with ancient runes."_

"_It's a deal."_

Hermione woke in a strange mood the next morning. She couldn't figure out if that had really happened or not. When trying to remember potions class in 7th year all Hermione got was a headache. Why couldn't she remember her 7th year?

**Pleaseee review**


End file.
